doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Fonseca
|nacimiento = 2 de septiembre de 1958 |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (sobrino) Xóchitl Ugarte (sobrina) Gaby Ugarte (sobrina) Constanza García (sobrina nieta) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino nieto) Juanita Fonseca (hermana) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Un detective suelto en Hollywood |ingreso_doblaje = 1980-1981'Sitio web del Doblaje Mexicano' (actualmente desaparecido) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = GG29AgenteFBI.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|250px|right thumb|Eduardo y sus personajes, imagen hecha por GASTYMON95 Hades_7.jpg|Hades en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, su personaje mas aclamado. Reptilio_Pict.jpg|Reptilio en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dutch_Scheafer.jpg|Alan "Dutch" Scheafer en (Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Depredador, otro de sus personajes más destacados. Bhc-main.jpg|Axel Foley en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (ambos doblajes), su primer personaje. Kirby_Talked_to_T.V..png|Aspi en El tostadorcito valiente. Robinette_Cradle_to_Grave.jpg|Fiscal Paul Robinette en La ley y el orden. Jesse-l-martin-law-order.jpg|Detective Ed Green también en La ley y el orden. John_Matrix.jpg|John Matrix en Comando. Die-hard-al-powell.jpg|Sargento Al Powell en las dos primeras películas de Duro de matar. Marcus_Bad_Boys.jpg|Marcus Burnett en Bad Boys (doblaje original). 55642-20850.gif|Vermin en Los guerreros. Dr_sherman_klump.jpg|Profesor Sherman Klump en la primera película de El profesor chiflado. SOF_Raven_Shaddock.png|Raven Shaddock en Calles de fuego. Videosnap00005-2.jpg~original.jpg|Dr. Vink en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?. Kirby_keger_epadrdnv.jpg|Kirby Keger en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. Robert_Durant.png|Robert G. Durant en Darkman. Yoshida.jpg|Funekei Toshida en Masacre en el barrio japonés. Gabe_C.jpg|Gabriel "Gabe" Walker en Riesgo total. True-lies-003_rgb.jpg|Harry Tasker en Mentiras verdaderas (doblaje original). RAROJO.png|Ramón Rojo en Por un puñado de dólares. It_john_ritter.jpg|Ben Hanscom (adulto) en Eso, El payaso asesino. Hall.jpg|Jefe George Phillips (Albert Hall) en Apocalypse Now (versión extendida). Grange_ecpix.jpg|Grange en El Cuervo (doblaje original/DVD). Cyrus_The_Frighteners.png|Cyrus en Muertos de miedo. 10371-26206.gif|Dr. Edward "Braz" Brazzelton en El núcleo. Hamburguesa_Eddy_89_Terry_Crews_Eduardo_Fonseca_Golpe_bajo.png|Hamburguesa Eddy "89" en Golpe bajo: El juego final. Barton_blaze.jpg|Barton Blaze en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. Mrwongnorbit.jpg|Sr. Wong en Norbit. WorfSTNG.jpg|Worf en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2). 111101andre-braugher2.jpg|Bayard Ellis en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Char_18265.jpg|Sr. Knox en Los Mapaches. Shredder_TNMT.png|Destructor en Las Tortugas Ninja (eps. del 27 al 33). Stephen.jpg|Stephen en Thomas y sus amigos. Char_53155.jpg|El Rey en ¡Mucha Lucha!. General-johnny-test-23.5.jpg|El General en Johnny Test. JECSrRenkins.jpg|Sr. Renkins en Jorge, el curioso. King-malbert--igor-70 thumb.jpg|Rey Malbert en Igor. Standescarabajo.jpg|Stand de Escarabajo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Denzel Liones (L7PC).jpg|Denzel Liones en Los siete pecados capitales. Siren Tium (BC).png|Siren Tium en Black Clover. Sr Brulee LLdMM.png|Sr. Burlee en La ley de Milo Murphy. Carlos_reyes.jpg|Carlos Reyes (3ª voz) en Los Reyes de la colina. Vilgax- Ben 10 Extranet.jpg|Vilgax (1ª voz) en Ben 10 (en los primeros capítulos). Orco.gif|Orco en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Drakken kimposible.png|Dr. Drakken (eps. 86-87) en Kim Possible. Ralph13.png|Ralph en Escandalosos. Mr park WBB.png|Sr. Park también en Escandalosos. Rhino-2-.jpg|Rhino (1ª voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Abomination_hulk.jpg|Emil Blonsky / Abominación en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Volstagg_EMH.jpg|Volgstagg el voluminoso en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Profesor_thelonious_viper.jpg|Profesor Thelonious Viper en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Pedro_Kollet_DN.jpg|Pedro Kollet en Death Note. Img ct04 02 on.png|A / Cuarto Raikage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. 5457-716450132.jpg|Yahoot en MegaMan NT Warrior. Sm_311141.jpg|Shazzan en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Lex-luthor-krypto-the-superdog-94.1.jpg|Lex Luthor en Krypto, el Superperro. General Warhog - tuff puppy.png|General Warhog en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto (Temp. 1, ep. 16B). Peluquero - tuff puppy.png|Peluquero también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. GOG-Ronan.png|Ronan el acusador en Guardianes de la galaxia. Screenshot 2018-02-14-14-03-19-1.png|General Vlok en Jaime y sus tentáculos. Mr_Blik.jpg|Sr. Blik en Catscratch. Kaiosamanorte.png|Kaio-Sama del Norte (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Smithers.png|Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson (desde la temporada 15). MelPatiño.png|Mel Patiño también en Los Simpson (desde la temporada 17). Reverendo Alegria.png|Reverendo Alegria también en Los Simpson (desde la temporada 20). Juez Cool en Ted 2.png|Juez en Ted 2. SSN-Daidarabotchi.png|Stonedozer en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Floyd (Rock Dog).png|Floyd en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (Doblaje mexicano). EddieMurphy.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Eddie Murphy. Eduardo Fonseca (nacido el 2 de septiembre de 1958) es un versátil actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 30 años de trayectoria. Es más conocido por haber sido la voz de Hades en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Reptilio en los Thundercats y por haber sido la voz recurrente del actor Eddie Murphy en varias de sus películas. Es tío de los actores Víctor Ugarte, Xóchitl Ugarte y Gaby Ugarte a quienes apoyó y acompañó en sus inicios en el doblaje en Procineas S.C.L.. Así mismo, es tío abuelo de Constanza García (hija de Xóchitl) y Emiliano Ugarte (hijo de Víctor) quienes también han incursionado en el doblaje. Filmografía Películas Eddie Murphy *Norbit (2007) - Sr. Wong *Soñadoras (2006) - James "Thunder" Early *La guardería de papá (2003) - Charlie Hinton *El profesor chiflado (1996) - Sherman Klump/Buddy Love/Mama Klump/Cletus Klump/Abuela Klump/Ernie Klump *Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (1987) - Axel Foley (redoblaje) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Axel Foley (original y redoblaje) (Debut) Delroy Lindo *Cymbeline (2014) - Belarius *El Big Bang (2010) - Skeres (2ª versión) *Sahara (2005) - Carl *El núcleo (2003) - Dr. Edward "Braz" Brazzelton *Clockers (1995) - Rodney Little Reginald VelJohnson *¿Otra vez tú? (2010) - Mason Dunlevy *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Al Powell *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (redoblaje) *Duro de matar (1988) - Al Powell Sylvester Stallone *Shade (2003) - Dean Stevens *Riesgo total (1993) - Gabe Walker *Tango y Cash (1989) - Raymond "Ray" Tango (redoblaje) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Deke DaSilva (doblaje original) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Mentiras verdaderas (1994) - Harry Tasker (doblaje de Universal) *Depredador (1987) - Dutch Scheafer *Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Kalidor *Comando (1985) - John Matrix Keith David *Dos tipos peligrosos - Tipo (2016) *Superhéroes: La película - Jefe de la polícia (2008) *Rápida y mortal (1995) - Sgto. Cantrell Barry Shabaka Henley *Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) - Tuck *Cuatro hermanos (2005) - Consejal Douglas *Colateral (2004) - Daniel Emilio Estevez *El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) - Kirby Beger (Doblaje original) *El club de los cinco (1985) - Andrew Clark (Doblaje original) Lance Reddick *John Wick 2: Un nuevo día para matar - Charon (2017) *John Wick - Charon (2014) (doblaje mexicano) Mark Rolston *Catástrofe inminente (2015) - Phillip Kilian *Aliens: El regreso (1986) - Soldado Mark Drake Ron Canada *Ted 2 (2015) - Juez *El crimen de Leland (2003) - Comisario Elden Pip Torrens *Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) - Recepcionista del hotel *Amo la cocina (2011) - Oficial de sanidad y seguridad Luis Guzmán *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2011) - Gabato (trailer) *¡Sí señor! (2008) - Hombre suicida Jack McGee *21: Blackjack (2008) - Terry *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Vendedor de armas Michael Parks *El planeta del terror (2007) - Earl McGraw (1ª versión) *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Earl McGraw (1ª versión) James Pickens Jr. *Veneno (2005) - Sheriff Mason *Punto de ebullición (1993) - Oficial de la prisión Mark Christopher Lawrence *La vida es ruda (2005) - Papá de Calvin *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) - Policía William S. Taylor *Dos por el dinero (2005) - Leon *La mosca 2 (1989) - Dr. Trimble Randy Quaid ' *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Bruno *The Wild Life (1984) - Charlie 'Martin Lawrence *Bad Boys (1995) - Marcus Burnett *Haz lo correcto (1989) - Cee Kenneth Welsh *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - Comisario Tynert *El difícil arte de amar (1986) - Dr. Appel William Forsythe *Oportunidades de éxito (1991) - El Custodio *Educando a Arizona (1987) - Evelle Snoats Danny Glover *Cuestión de suerte (1991) - Raymond Campanella *Silverado (1985) - Mal John Amos *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Major Grant *El señor de las bestias (1982) - Seth Willem Dafoe *Saigón, zona prohibida (1988) - Sgto. Buck McGriff *Calles de fuego (1984) - Raven Shaddock Otros *El despertar de los muertos vivientes - Steve (Terry Randall) (2018) *Game Over, Man! (2018) - Sal Goon (Geno Segers) *Pesadilla siniestra (2017) - Voces adicionales *Molly's Game (2017) - Strange (A.C. Peterson) *Wind River (2017) - Martin Hanson (Gil Birmingham) *La momia (2017) - Voces adicionales *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) - Tulik (Tommy Flanagan) *Chicas sobre hielo (2016) - Dr. Gardner (Arnold Pinnock) *Guerra de razas (2016) - Frank Hedges (Adam Meier) y Jim Sharpe (Robert Poletick) *Custodia (2016) - Padre de Martha (Roger Robinson) *Max Steel (2016) - Dr. Smith (Al Mitchell) *Un holograma para el rey (2016) - Ron (Tom Skerritt) *Presencia siniestra (2016) - Insertos *Londres bajo fuego (2016) - Insertos (versión Focus Features) *Hija de Dios (2016) - Jonathan "Black" Jones (Big Daddy Kane) *Belle y Sebastian: La aventura continúa (2015) - Voces adicionales *Apocalipsis (2015) - Teniente Grisham (Christopher Judge) *Mi amiga la momia y la esfinge de Shakaba (2015) - Voces adicionales *Número de la suerte (2015) - Roti (James Collins Jr.) *Caballos salvajes (2015) - Ex Ranger Jackson (Joaquin Jackson) *Chloe y Theo (2015) - Mr. Sweet (André De Shields) *Victor Frankenstein (2015) - Voces adicionales *La verdad oculta (2015) - Voces adicionales *El último caballero (2015) - Primer concejal (Robert Russell) *Revancha (2015) - Voces adicionales *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Recepcionista *La dama de oro (2015) - Sherman (Charles Dance) *Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Voces adicionales *Shirin enamorada (2014) - Oficial Marvin Henderson (George Wallace) *Mi verano en Provenza (2014) - Alcalde de Provenza *El blog de una adolescente (2014) - Ollie *Cometa (2014) - Staggie Steyns (Terence Bridgett) *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Voces adicionales *99 casas (2014) - Terry (Juan Gaspard) *Vicio propio (2014) - Insertos *Top Five (2014) - Carl (Ben Vereen) *Sn. Vincent (2014) - Gus (Reg E. Cathey) *El aprendiz (2014) - Voces adicionales *El depósito (2014) - Voces adicionales *Paddington (2014) - Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Voces adicionales *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Ejecutivo de Piper Bros. (Joe Stapleton) y Director Rodriguez (Osmani Rodriguez) *Los de abajo (2013) - Sr. Taylor (Joseph Primes) / Secretario en juicio (un loop, sólo voz) *La magia de la Navidad (2013) - Charles (Tom Arnold) *Batalla de los malditos (2013) - Hernández (Esteban Cueto) *La pelea final (2013) - Voces adicionales *Solo Dios perdona (2013) - Kim (Sahajak Boonthanakit) *Bajo cero (2013) - Sgto. Lyle Haugsven (Dean Norris) e Insertos *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) - Coronel Badenhorst (David Butler) *El quinto poder (2013) - Él mismo (Walter Cronkite) y Presentador de noticias *Circuito cerrado (2013) - Él mismo (John Humphreys) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Voces adicionales *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Voz presentadora de Violamentes *El último desafío (2013) - Voces adicionales *El elfo (2012) - Reportero (Kevin Hunt) *Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) - Abraracourcix (Michel Duchaussoy) *Posesión satánica (2012) - Trevor (Ned Bellamy) *Django sin cadenas (2012) - Amerigo Vessepi (Franco Nero) *La noche más oscura (2012) - Interrogador en monitor #1 (Parker Sawyers) y voces adicionales *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Booker (Chuck Norris) (versión Lionsgate) *La tierra prometida (2012) - Michael Downey (Joe Coyle) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Oficial de policía (Jim O'Heir) *To the Wonder (2012) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) *Lincoln (2012)- Voces adicionales *Contrabando (2012) - Voces adicionales *La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Sam Lovell (Jerry Wasserman) *Las últimas horas de la Tierra (2011) - Jefe de División Lockman (Michael Kopsa) *Una princesa en Navidad (2011) - Duque de Belmolt (Florin Busuioc) *Amor, boda y matrimonio (2011) - Voces adicionales *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Smokey Robinson *Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Dr. Sanders (Alan Dale) (2ª versión) *El doble del diablo (2011) - Dr. Lintz (Pierre Stafrace) e Insertos *Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Voces adicionales *Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Voz en noticias *Un día (2011) - Steven Mayhew (Ken Stott) *El encanto de la bestia (2011) - Voces adicionales *El mecánico (2011) - John Finch (Mark Nutter) y voces adicionales *Garo: Red Requiem (2010) - Kenichi Kurusu (Akira Nakao) *Confianza (2010) - Abuelo Cal (Marty Bufalini) e Insertos *Prefiero el paraíso (2010) - Príncipe Nerano (Sebastiano Lo Monaco) *Código Icarus (2010) - Icarus / Edward Gun (Dolph Lundgren) *Los indestructibles (2010) - Pirata (Senyo Amoaku) y Voces adicionales (versión TV) *La chica de mis sueños (2010) - Jerry (Zach Galifianakis) (redoblaje) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2010) - Grandmaster Caz *Los niños están bien (2010) - Papá de Clay (James MacDonald) y Voces adicionales *Los hombres de negocios (2010) - Voces adicionales *Polvo azul (2009) - Randall (Kris Kristofferson) *The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales *Veronika decide morir (2009) - Insertos (2ª versión) *Venganza implacable (2009) - Comisionado Melvoy (Michael Paré) e Insertos *Detalles menores (2009) - Sargento Aimes (Frank Gerrish) *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Coloman (David Aston) *El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Él mismo (Dan Spencer) e Insertos (doblaje mexicano) *The Road (2009) - ladrón (Michael K. Williams) (doblaje mexicano) *El mensajero (2009) - Sr. Vázquez (Angel Caban) (doblaje original) *Agente internacional (2009) - Thomas Schumer (Ian Burfield) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) - Billy Black (Gill Birmingham) (redoblaje) *Persecución inminente (2009) - Agente Especial Howell (Juan Garcia) *Tornados de hielo (2009) - Presentación e insertos *Presagio (2009) - Insertos (redoblaje) *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Constantine (John Malkovich) *Escondidos en Brujas (2008) - Yuri (Eric Godon) y Padre (Ciarán Hinds) *El súper agente 86 (2008) - Presidente (James Caan) *La tortura (2008) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) *El tesoro de labou (2008) - Presentación *Después de la vida (2008) - Voces adicionales *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales *El expreso de la muerte (2008) - Entrenador Harris (Todd Jensen) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Voces adicionales *Rubia y explosiva (2007) - Voces adicionales *3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Walter Boles (Forrest Fyre) (doblaje de DVD) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Michael Solo (Antoni Corone) (2ª versión) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Barton Blaze (Brett Cullen) *Arn: El caballero templario (2007) - Emund Ulbvane (Thomas W. Gabrielsson) *Atajo a la felicidad (2007) - Hombre de color con lentes *Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales *Diversión en ruedas (2007) - Presentación, narración e insertos *Furia en el cielo (2007) - Voces adicionales *El ilusionista (2006) - Voces adicionales *007: Casino Royale (2006) - Médico del MI6 (Paul Bhattacharjee) *Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) - Entrenador Leary (Roman Podhora) *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - William Hadley (Clancy Brown) *Venganza en Graves (2005) - Presentación e insertos *Bajo amenaza (2005) - Agente del FBI y Francotirador *El cazador (2005) - Voces adicionales *Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) - Hamburguesa Eddy "89" (Terry Crews) *Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Sykes (Christopher Fulford) *Encuentros y despedidas (2005) - Blake Rische (Ernie Hudson) *Juego de honor (2005) - Entrenador White (Mel Winkler) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Voces adicionales *Troya (2004) - Voces adicionales *Brigada 49 (2004) - Don Miller (Kevin Daniels) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Secretario de defensa Krüger (François Chattot) *Kid puños de calcio (2004) - Sr. Bennet (Bill Thomas) y Consejero *La nueva Cenicienta (2004) - Sr. Farrell (James Eckhouse) y Fiscal del condado *El embajador del miedo (2004) - Coronel Garret (Miguel Ferrer) *La calificación perfecta (2004) - Señor Curtis (Fulvio Cecere) *El amanecer de los muertos (2004) - Sheriff Cahill (Tom Savini) *Dragón latino (2004) - Paco (Robert LaSardo) *El maquinista (2004) - Hombre en baño (Jaume Mimó) *Rescate en el tiempo (2003) - Profesor E.A. Johnston (Billy Connolly) *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - William Rose Baley (Bruce Willis) y Primo Bosley (Big Boy) *Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) - Kosa (Djimon Hounsou) *Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Lamont Carr (Richard T. Jones) *Eloise en Navidad (2003) - Voces adicionales *Locos de ira (2003) - Voces adicionales *El discípulo (2003) - Voces adicionales *Blizzard (2003) - Papá de Erin *Dúplex (2003) - Oficial Dan (Robert Wisdom) *21 gramos (2003) - Reo (Michael Finnell) (doblaje original) y Reverendo John (Eddie Marsan) (redoblaje) *44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Teniente de SWAT (Dale Dye) *Fuimos soldados (2002) - Sgto. Mayor Basil Plumley (Sam Elliott) *K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) - Mariscal Zelentsov (Joss Ackland) *La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Anatholy Grushkov (Michael Byrne) *Jason X (2002) - Sargento Marcus (Markus Parilo) *Darkness (2002) - Electricista (Craig Stevenson) *Como perros y gatos (2001) - Perro doberman *Spot (2001) - Murdoch (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Tiro penal (2001) - Charlie Sykes (John Forgeham) *Red de corrupción (2001) - Latrell Walker (DMX) (doblaje original) *La canción de Brian (2001) - Voces adicionales *Negligencia médica (2001) - Dr. Lacey (Ron Flagge) *El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Frederick Sackville-Bagg (Richard E. Grant) *El auto de la compadecida (2000) - Severino de Aracajú (Enrique Diaz) *Muérete bonita (1999) - John Dough (Matt Malloy) *Lección mortal (1999) - Director Potter (Michael McKean) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Director (Greg Mottola), Padre Gladden (John Carter), Anthony Mason, Jay Tepper (Gerry Becker) y Conserje en hotel (Michael Crecco) *Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) - Joshua (Paul Ridley) *Armas peligrosas (1997) - Jerry Montegna (James Mathers) / Kobolski (Milan Nicksic) *Al filo de la muerte (1997) - Anson Baer (Armin Mueller-Stahl) *Asteroide (1997) - Adam Marquez (Carlos Gómez) *Un asunto familiar (1996) - Tommy (Rufus Thomas) *Scream (1996) - Hank Loomis (C.W. Morgan) (redoblaje) *El más grande amor (1996) - Malcolm Stone (Nicholas Campbell) *El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Cap. Daniel Rubb (Richard Lawson) *El triángulo de las Bermudas (1996) - Calvin (Dennis Neal) *A prueba de balas (1996) - Det. Sulliman (Larry McCoy) *Muertos de miedo (1996) - Cyrus (Chi McBride) *Noche de Reyes (1996) - Fabian (Peter Gunn) *El lado oculto (1995) - Ed Dutton (Paul Dooley) *Días extraños (1995) - Wade Beemer (Michael Jace) *El mayor Payne (1995) - Mayor Payne (Damon Wayans) *Ricardo III (1995) - Arzobispo Thomas (Roger Hammond) *Magia en el agua (1995) - Tío Keeper (Frank Salsedo) *Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Jared Svenning (Michael Rooker) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Voces adicionales *12 monos (1995) - Evangelista (Roy Thomas) (doblaje original) *Billy Madison (1995) - Conductor del bus (Chris Farley) *Quiero tener un hijo (1995) - Brad Coleman (James Naughton) *Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) - Príncipe Malagant (Ben Cross) *El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Frederick (Richard Griffiths) *Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) - Oficial Sam Shaw (Ernie Hudson) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Zoltan (Stepan Hlatky) (versión TV) *Camino al infierno (1994) - El Rey Richard (David Robb) (doblaje original) *Cacería sangrienta (1994) - Walter Cole (Charles S. Dutton) (doblaje original) *Avaricia sin límite (1994) - Ed (Bob Balaban) *Una vez en la vida (1994) - John (Michael Mitz) *El perfecto asesino (1994) - Malky (Peter Appel) *Blankman (1994) - Kevin Walker (David Alan Grier) *La Sombra (1994) - Moe Shrevnitz (Peter Boyle) *El Cuervo (1994) - Grange (Tony Todd) (doblaje original DVD) *Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dwight Mercer (Mykelti Williamson) *Sintonía de amor (1993) - Greg (Victor Garber) *Hechizo del tiempo (1993) - Larry (Chris Elliott) *El último gran héroe (1993) - John Practice (F. Murray Abraham) *Drácula de Bram Stoker (1992) - Mayordomo (I.M. Hobson) *Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Lenny (David Proval) *Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Cartero (Steven Anthony Jones) *Cuestión de honor (1992) - Tte. Sam Weinberg (Kevin Pollak) *Bajos instintos (1992) - Capitán Talcott (Chelcie Ross) *Sonámbulos (1992) - Oficial Wilbur (O. Nicholas Brown) *Zona prohibida (1992) - Don Perry (William Sadler) *Juguetes (1992) - Hagenstern (Blake Clark) *Punto de quiebre (1991) - Ben Harp (John C. McGinley) (doblaje original) *Furia salvaje (1991) - Det. Gino Felino (Steven Seagal) *Bingo: Mira quién ladra (1991) - Lenny (Kurt Fuller) *Masacre en el barrio japonés (1991) - Funekei Toshida (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) *Frankestein, los años dorados (1991) - Profesor Loman (Larry Miller) *El príncipe de las mareas (1991) - Henry Wingo (Brad Sullivan) *Prisioneros del honor (1991) - Voces adicionales *Todo por amor (1991) - Voces adicionales *Apariciones (1991) - Voces adicionales *Darkman (1990) - Robert G. Durant (Larry Drake) *Las brujas (1990) - Cocinero (Jim Carter) *Depredador 2 (1990) - Garber (Adam Baldwin) *Mi pobre angelito (1990) - Sgto. Balzak (Larry Hankin) *La historia sin fin II (1990) - Voces adicionales *Buenos muchachos (1990) - Stacks Edwards (Samuel L. Jackson) *Eso, El payaso maldito (1990) - Ben Hascom adulto (John Ritter) *El joven manos de tijera (1990) - Policía (Ken DeVaul) *Mi papá es un fantasma (1990) - Voz en radio (Cedric Scott) *El submarino de los locos (1990) - Dr. Friendly (Rif Hutton) *Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Supervisor Fianella (Richard Foronjy) y Psiquiatra (Brian Doyle-Murray) (versión Netflix) *Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) - Vito (Louis Giambalvo) *El secreto del abismo (1989) - Catfish De Vries (Leo Burmester) *Por siempre (1989) - Al Yackey (John Goodman) *La venganza (1989) - Briar Gates (Liam Neeson) *Sin pistas (1988) - Prof. James Moriarty (Paul Freeman) *Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) - Voces adicionales *Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) - Tim Draper (Timothy Carhart) *La última tentación de Cristo (1988) - Pedro (Victor Argo) *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Gus Wheeler (Louis Glambalvo) *Nación Alien (1988) - Detective Bill Tuggle (Roger Aron Brown) *Fuga a la medianoche (1988) - Marvin Dorfler (John Ashton) *The Great Outdoors (1988) - Chef (Andy Prosky) *Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Indigente *Hombres de hojalata (1987) - Voces adicionales *El caza chicas (1987) - Alonzo Scolara (Harvey Keitel) *Detrás de las noticias (1987) - George Wein (Ed Wheeler) *El pirata y la princesa (1987) - Fezzik (André the Giant) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Guardia (J. Dinan Myrtetus) *Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) - Cap. Felix Maxwell (G.W. Bailey) *El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Hugh de Newcastle (Vernon Dobtchef) *El parque es mío (1986) - Dix (Peter Dvorsky) *Nacido para ganar (1986) - Voces adicionales *El proscrito de Dios (1986) - Humhprey Monmouth (Kenneth Gilbert) *Los héroes falsos (1986) - Agente Cooper (Richard Michenberg) *El pato Howard (1986) - Tercer camionero (Gary Littlejohn) *La mosca (1986) - Ginecólogo (David Cronenberg) *Leyenda (1985) - Pox (Peter O'Farrell) (doblaje original) *Cocoon (1985) - Voces adicionales *Máscara (1985) - Billy (Steve James) *Jugando con fuego (1985) - Nestor (Cástulo Guerra) *Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) - Detective #2 (James Avery) y Policía en motocicleta (doblaje original) *Vacaciones europeas (1985) - Gerente en hotel (Mel Smith) *De la furia a la libertad (1985) - Padre de Sharon *Volver al futuro (1985) - Marvin Berry (Harry Waters Jr.) y Terrorista conductor de camioneta *Enemigo mío (1985) - Jeriba "Jerry" Shigan (Louis Gossett, Jr.) *2010 (1984) - Neurocirujano (Ron Recasner) / anunciador de comercial (Gene McGarr) (doblaje original) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Arzobispo (Tom McDermott) y Voces adicionales (versión BD/Netflix) *Despertar a la vida (1984) - Narrador en simulacro *Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) - Grogan (Ted White) *John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) - Canciller Rigg (Iain Curthbertson) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) - Axel (Bruce Mahler) *Top Secret (1984) - Mousse de Chocolate (Eddie Tagoe) *Espionaje (1984) - Haverman (Tim Rossovich) *El río (1984) - Joe Wade (Scott Glenn) *Yentl (1983) - Judío *Tiburón 3-D (1983) - Voces adicionales *Tal para cual (1983) - Oscar (Vincent Bufano) *Flashdance (1983) - Jake Mawby (Ron Karabatsos) *La ley de la calle (1983) - Midget (Laurence Fishburne) *La clave del éxito (1983) - Freeman Smith (Terry O'Quinn) *Reto al destino (1982) - Topper Daniels (David Caruso) *Cliente muerto no paga (1982) - Asesino Rice (Vincent Price) *La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Tucker (material de archivo) (Colin Gordon) *Los dioses deben estar locos (1981) - Voces adicionales *Más allá del honor (1981) - Voces adicionales *Escalada al poder (1979) - Padre de Karen Traynor (Bill Moor) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Jefe George Phillips (Albert Hall)(versión extendida) *Los guerreros (1979) - Vermin (Terry Michos) *Quinteto (1979) - Voces adicionales *John Hus (1976) - Voces adicionales *Annie Hall (1977) - Voces adicionales *Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Mayor Steele (Stephen Moore) *La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Jean Tournier (John Sullivan) *El dormilón (1973) - Invitado en fiesta *Operación Dragón (1973) - Williams (Jim Kelly) (tercera versión) *Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - El hechicero (Geoffrey Holder) y Operador (Tony Randall) *Duelo a muerte (1971) - Conductor de autobús (Lou Frizzell) *La fiesta inolvidable (1968) - Gore Pontoon (Timothy Scott) *La marca de la horca (1968) - Guardia (John Wesley) (redoblaje BD) *El retorno de los siete (1966) - Colbee (Warren Oates) *El candidato de Manchuria (1962) - Senador John Yerkes Iselin (James Gregory) *Salomón y la reina de Saba (1959) - Voces adicionales *El ataque de la mujer de 15 metros (1958) - Sheriff (George Douglas) *Más corazón que odio (1956) - Jerem Futterman (Peter Mamakos) (redoblaje de Procineas S.C.L.) * El mundo del espectáculo (1954) - Harry - (Chick Chandler) *Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) - Gladiador en la arena *La soga (1948) - Kenneth Lawrence (Douglas Dick) *A través del Pacífico (1942) - T. Oki (Kam Tong) *La historia de Filadelfia (1940) - Mac (David Clyde) *Héroes olvidados (1939) - Pete Henderson (Edward Keane) y Secuaz de George *Un cuento de Navidad (1938) - Voces adicionales *San Francisco (1936) - Red Kelly (Russell Simpson) Series animadas John DiMaggio *Kim Possible - Dr. Drakken (eps. 86-87) *Escandalosos - Ralph Otros *Duck Dodgers - Roboto (2ª voz) *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Shazzan *Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos - Reptilio *Las Tortugas Ninja - Destructor (episodios del 27 al 33) *Catscratch - Sr. Blik *El espectacular Hombre Araña - AlexOhirn/Rhino (1ª voz) / Phineas Mason/Tinkerer / John Devereaux / Dr. Bronwell (2ª voz) y Stan *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (2ª voz) / Cazarrecompensas alienígena #1 / Locutor alienígena #2 / Voces adicionales *¡Mucha Lucha! - El Rey *Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Thunder *Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) - Ronan el acusador *La guardia del león - Rey Sokwe *Los Simpson - Waylon Smithers (Harry Shearer) (desde temporada 15) / Mel Patiño (Dan Castellaneta) (temporada 14-15, 17-) / Reverendo Alegría (Harry Shearer) (desde temporada 20) / Voces adicionales (desde temporada 16) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Kyle Drakko 1ª aparición / Sr. Burlee (ep. 6a) / Voces adicionales *Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! - Chiquilina *Thomas y sus amigos - Stephen *Los Reyes de la colina - Carlos Reyes (3ª voz) *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Emil Blonsky / Abominación / Volgstagg *American Dad! - Avery Bullock / voces adicionales *Ben 10 - Vilgax (1ª voz) *Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro - Magnum *Johnny Test - Él General *Peter Pan y los piratas - Señor Mason *Los Mapaches - Sr. Knox *Los 5 Sentidos - Gusto *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - CucroCroc / Perezoso *Jelly Jamm - Calavera Burlona *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - General Warhog (2ª voz) / Peluquero *Max Steel - Elemento de Tierra *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Quimera (Tigre) / Burnt Oak *El show de los Looney Tunes - Santa Claus *Hora de aventura - Pez Globo *Escandalosos - Sr. Park *Wabbit - Bárbaro (2ª voz) / voces adicionales *Jaime y sus tentáculos - General Vlok *Coraje, el perro cobarde- Voces adicionales *Robotboy - Voces adicionales *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Voces adicionales *Planeta X - Voces adicionales *El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) - Voces adicionales *Patoaventuras (2017) - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito (2018) - Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: La película (2017) - Guardia 2 *Deep, el pulpo (2017) - Luigi *Rock Dog: El perro rockero (2016) - Floyd (Doblaje mexicano) *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Inspectobot *Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Stephen *Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy (2013) - León *La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) - Caboose (Patrick Warburton) *Igor (2008) - Rey Malbert (Jay Leno) (2008) *La tostadorcita valiente (1987) - Aspi, la aspiradora (Thurl Ravenscroft) Anime Akio Ōtsuka *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Hades (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Hades (versión de DVD) *Gordian, el guerrero - Ryoma Okamoto Tetsu Inada *One Piece - Patty *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Ban de León Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Espectro de Cocytos *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Stand de Escarabajo / Padre de Agatha *One Piece - Wapol *Robotech - Doltza (remasterizado) *Grupo Especial GORILA - Baby *Los siete pecados capitales - Denzel Liones *Black Clover - Siren Tium *Bleach - Sadamoto Saionji / Gantenbainne Mosqueda / Gyokaku Kumoi / Verona / Voces adicionales *Naruto - Enma / Unkai Kurama *MegaMan NT Warrior - Yahoot *Princess Jellyfish - Saburouta Negishi *Gundam Wing - Instructor H *Eyeshield 21 - Tetsu Ishimaru (2ª voz) / Jo Tetsuma / Gondayū Yamabushi (eps. 100-102) / Ivan Ivanoff / Harao Kiminari (2ª voz) / Entrenador Sumito Sendōda (3ª voz) / Jugador de Zokugaku / Entrenador del Equipo de Teikoku / Jugador de los Sobrevivientes de la Sabana / Vendedor en la tienda Kimidori Sports / Entrenador de los Golems de Sado / Superior de Instituto Onjou (ep. 125) / voces adicionales *Súper Once - Furukabu *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Telonius Viper *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Ryodan *Trigun - Voces adicionales *Gordian, el guerrero - Voces adicionales *Kenichi - Ma Sougetsu / Kumatori *Death Note - Pedro Kollet / voces adicionales *Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Minero / Jeff *Samurai Champloo - Profesor ebrio de escuela primaria *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Kaio-Sama del Norte (2ª voz) / voces diversas *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Enma Daio-Sama *Dragon Ball Super - Oficial Sapo *Los siete pecados capitales - Caballero sacro (ep. 1) *Children of the Whales - Juez C Peliculas de anime *Gantz: O - Nurarihyon / Tengu *Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento - Kurotawa *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Insertos / Coordinador de operaciones del tren *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Insertos *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Oficial Sapo *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales *Mary y la flor de la hechicera - Voces adicionales Series de TV Miguel Ferrer *La mujer biónica - Jonas Bledsoe *Esposas desesperadas - Andre Zeller Glenn Morshower *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - General Jacobs (versión Sony) *Monk - Martin Willowby Otros *Gotham - Morry Quillan (Wayne Duvall) (1ª temp. ep. 2) / Thug (Brandon Morris) (1ª temp. ep. 3) / Detective Dix (Dan Hedaya) (1ª temp. ep. 6) / Detective Ben Mueller (Laurence Mason) (1ª temp. ep. 20) / Voces adicionales *Los Borgia - Fraile Girolamo Savonarola (Steven Berkoff) *El último reino - Wulfhere (Sean Gilder) (2015) * Lindas mentirosas (2010-2015) **Sr. Sheldrake (Keith Pillow) (temp. 1) **Vice Director Tamborelli (John Marshall Jones) (temp. 2, ep. 41) **Crusty (Biff Wiff) (temp. 4, ep. 82) **Sheldon (Vince Melocchi) (temp. 6, ep. 125) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D **Dr. Streiten (Ron Glass) (versión Disney/Marvel) **Agente Kwan Chen (Tzi Ma) (versión Sony) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) **Hombre en reunión (Robert Stoeckle) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Tom (temp. 1, ep. 4) **Guardia del club (Sean Ringgold) (temp. 1, ep. 5) **Bruce (temp. 1, ep. 17) **Agente del FBI (Dion Graham) (temp. 2, ep. 29) **Presidente en cooperativa (Redman Maxfield) (temp. 2, ep. 40) **Fan (Eric Martin Brown) (temp. 5, ep. 108) *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Teniente Worf (temps. 1-2) *Caso resuelto **Ken Bernstein (Peter Birkehead) (Temp 5 ep 6) (2009) **Mr. Gaviota (Jeffrey Markle) (Temp 5 ep 10) (2009) *Carnivale - Reverendo Goier / Stangler / Templario / Administrador de hotel *La ley y el orden - Fiscal Paul Robinette (Richard Brooks) / Winston / Todd Smythe / Forense / Voces diversas *Glee: Buscando la fama - Sidney Greene (Michael Lerner) (2014) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Cantinero mexicano / Darryl *El secuestro - Espinosa / Gus *La teoría del Big Bang **Dr. Schneider (Paul Lerner) (Temp 6 ep 115) (2012) **Paramédico (Troy Winbush) (Temp 6 ep 132) (2013) *Héroes - Mike (Rick Worthy) (2009) *La oficina - Craig (Craig Anton) *Lost **Kelvin Joe Inman (Clancy Brown) (2006) **Kilo (Billy Mayo) (1ª temp. ep. 8) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Dr. Vink (voz base) (Aron Tager) ("La historia del taxi fantasma"), ("La historia de la locura de medianoche") y ("La historia del tesoro del capitán Cutter") **Anciano/Zeebo (Aron Tager) ("La historia de la risa en la oscuridad") **Doug Sellman (Don Jordan) ("La historia de las almas capturadas") **Hombre de entregas (Mark Camacho) ("La historia de los vecinos nocturnos") **Sean O'Shaney (David Steinberg) ("La historia de Jake y los gnomos") **Gus (Johni Keyworth) ("La historia del treceavo piso") **Chofer y Delincuente ("La historia del fantasma friolento") **Novio de Ellen (Peter Colvey) ("La historia de la luna llena") **Sr. Taylor (Philip Spensley) ("La historia de los huevos") **Sr. Noise (Mark Bromilow) ("La historia del tesoro del capitán Cutter 1 y 2") **Sr. Wilson (Luis de Cespedes) ("La historia de los demonios del mar") **Jake Griffin (Michael Copeman) ("La historia del fantasma del fuego") **Cap (Ray Aranha) ("La historia de la magia del tren") **Sr. Ostrowski (Domenico Fiore) ("La historia de los Manaha") **Vampiro (Andreas Apergis) ("La historia del turno nocturno") *Esposas desesperadas - Sr. Shaw / Policía *Conmovedora maldad - Dr. Warren Robbins / Peter Caruthers *Shark - Stewart Fenton / Dr. Russell Barry *New York Undercover - Malcolm Braker (Tommy Ford) *Los Tudors - Tomás Bolenna (Nick Dunning) (doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME DVD) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Uriah Faber (Tracy Griswold) (temp. 10, ep. 19) *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal **Attorney Davis (Count Stovall) (Temp 3 ep 5) (2003) *Me lo contaron en Japón - Kandata (El hilo de la araña), Monje del templo (Los novicios), Gombe (El ángel de las viviendas), Aldeano (La montaña de los ancianos) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Stonedozer (Phil Brown) (2017) *La siguiente supermodelo americana- Voces adicionales *Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces adicionales *Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales *NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales *Huesos - Voces adicionales *Ciencia al limite - Voces adicionales *Smallville - Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *El mentalista **Floyd Benton (Richard Roundtree) (Temp 3 ep 11) (2011) **Mustache (Chris Browning) (Temp 4 ep 7) (2015) Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Levi (Francis Magee) (2015) *La Biblia - Baltazar (Patrice Naiambana) (ep. 6) (2013) Documentales *Senna: Leyenda del volante - Sid Watkins *El cliente No. 9: La caída final - Voces diversas *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Voces diversas *Grandes Batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial - Voces diversas *Cómicos en el escenario - Harold Ramis *Japón: El espíritu y la forma - Narrador Telenovelas y series brasileñas Luiz Guilherme *El salvaje - Camilo *Amor e intrigas - Anselmo *Poder paralelo - Lucas *Vidas en juego - Adalberto *Los Tramposos - Arthur *Pecados - Michelle *Los milagros de Jesús - Nicodemo *La esclava madre - Coronel Quintiliano (1ra. voz) Gláucio Gomes *Avenida Brasil - Cleberson *Rastros de mentiras - Efigenio Otros *Bellísima - Marco (Mauro Salvatore) *Acuarela del amor - Nelson (Ludoval Campos) *Dinosaurios y robots - Roney (Mauro Gorini) *Gabriela - João Fulgéncio (Pascoal da Conceição) *La sombra de Helena - Hamilton (Gilberto Marmoros) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Dr. Néstor (Samir Murad) *Totalmente diva - Bino (Stênio Garcia) / Gilmar (Jorge Lucas) *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva temporada - Rishon (Roney Villela) *La dama de la libertad - Taveira (Júlio Levy) *Sol naciente - Delegado Mesquita (João Carlos Barroso) Telenovelas japonesas *Oshin - Ken Nakazawa (Guts Ishimatsu) / Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Merhamet - Erol (Mert Asutay) Dramas coreanos *Amor secreto - Ahn In Hwan *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Padre de Hae Sung *Big: Creciendo sin querer - Gil Min Kyu Videojuegos *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - A / Cuarto Raikage *LEGO Avengers - Heimdall *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Kang el conquistador / Ronan el acusador / Heimdall *Lego DC Super-Villains - Kalibak Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intersound S.A. *KiteTeam *LAS Dubbing *Labo *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Procineas S.C.L. - La Cope *Producciones Bayoneta (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Trivia *Durante el casting de la película Un detective suelto en Hollywood, ya habían hecho pruebas la mayoría de los actores de la COPE, pero el director no encontraba al indicado. Don Eduardo se encontraba en el restaurante de dichas instalaciones bromeando y platicando con algunos técnicos cuando alguien contó un chiste y él soltó una carcajada, en ese momento el director se levantó tratando de ubicar al dueño de la risa, al no ubicarlo le preguntó a uno de los técnicos. Lo demás es historia, tardó casi dos semanas en convencerlo de hacerlo con la película casi en el plazo de entrega; a su lado siempre estuvo Doña Magdalena Leonel quien además del director lo apoyó todo el tiempo en el atril para que empezara a soltarse y tener confianza en lo que hacía. *Don Eduardo Fonseca tiene 4 hijos, pero a diferencia de sus sobrinos a estos nunca les llamó la atención el doblaje, sólo su nieta Diana Fonseca tuvo la curiosidad y ahora es la que lo acompaña de vez en cuando a sus llamados empezando a foguearse en pequeños papeles. Referencias Fonseca, Eduardo Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Intérpretes